1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that applies a drive waveform to a drive element to eject ink from a nozzle corresponding to the drive element is known as a fluid ejecting apparatus. The amount of the ink ejected from the nozzle can be varied by changing the shape of a drive waveform repeatedly generated for a predetermined period. However, for example, if drive waveforms are sequentially generated in a predetermined period of one drive signal, the predetermined period becomes longer as the number of drive waveforms increases, making printing time longer.
Therefore, a printer that generates a first drive signal in which drive waveforms are repeatedly generated for a predetermined period and a second drive signal in which drive waveforms different from those of the first drive signal are repeatedly generated for a predetermined period so that the drive waveforms of the first drive signal and the drive waveforms of the second drive signal are selectively applied to a drive element has been suggested (For example, refer to JP-A-2000-52570.).
However, since it is necessary to make the predetermined periods of the first and second signals the same, the predetermined period is determined according to the drive signal whose time period for generating drive waveforms is longer. Therefore, if the numbers of the drive waveforms are different or the lengths of the drive waveforms are different in the first drive signal and the second drive signal, a gap is generated between the time periods for which the drive waveforms are generated. As a result, the predetermined period becomes longer, making printing time longer.